Coups D'etat
by iamnemesis
Summary: A Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood crossover. Mustang hires some wizards from Fiore for help in his rebellion against the government. Join Team Natsu for a journey full of perils, risk and possible death!


**Hey guys and dolls! Here's another crossover fan fiction for you! This time its fairy tail x fullmetal alchemist brotherhood and I hope I deliver**

 **Please review and all that jazz, it really helps a writer.**

 **-iamnemesis**

Coups d'etat

Chapter one.

Lucy needed some money desperately, she was extremely close to being evicted. She needed a job! She sighed and pushed herself up from the bar, giving a small smile to Mirajane and walked over to the request board. She scanned through the jobs available, some were too hard and others paid too little. Nothing really caught her eye. The theatre? No. Never again, Erza was too weird during that time. She shuddered at the memory.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She quickly whipped around and flinched, holding back a scream as she saw the towering figure of the one Erza Scarlet.

"Lucy!" she proudly proclaimed "We must go to the theatre again! I have been practicing you know?" after her statement she opened her mouth and clasped her hands together, about to start going through her scales. Lucy held a hand up and quickly shook her head.

Lucy turned back to the board and looked over the requests once again, she saw a small one in the corner that looked relatively new;

 _Job request-_

 _Fighters for operation in Amestris_

 _Details given there_

 _Reward- 1 million_

 _Please travel to the village of Resembool and wait for Colonel Roy Mustang and/or Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye at the Rockbell Automail Shop._

" Hey Natsu!" Lucy shouted across the guild hall, waving the request high above the air, "how about this one?"

Natsu strode over, Happy in tow, and snatched the paper out of Lucy's hand ignoring her faint protests at his behaviour . He read it carefully not wanting to rush into it since the disaster that was their last S class mission.

"Hmm. I don't know Luce, it seems like a military operation here..." Natsu said but then shook himself and smiled brightly.

"What am I saying?! We could do it, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

Happy then flew over to Gray and dragged him over, ignoring his yelling, and soon they had his agreement. Well, he was hesitant until he saw the reward. Erza was the same.

Before they knew it they were on the next train to Amestris, a long seven hours of a complaining and travel-sick Natsu ahead of them.

"Erza, what will they want us to do?" Luck asked, now scared as the gravity of a military operation sank in.

"I do not know Lucy, protect the higher ups probably, I've heard that they have had a few problems with the State Alchemists over there recently."

"Alchemists?"

"They are like us in a way Lucy, but instead they rely on science and the natural flow of the world, instead of using magic within themselves they use the energy from the earth's movements"

"Huh" Lucy cleverly remarked, confused on the theory behind Alchemy. Her magic seemed so easy find the strength within yourself and summon a spirit; none of this science or energy usage.

The train carried on forwards earning groans from Natsu as the carriage jolted from side to side. Lucy closed her eyes.

She was jolted awake by a loud whistle from the train as it pulled into Resembool Station. She shook Natsu awake and dragged him off the train onto the "blessed" land. She rolled her eyes at Natsu's celebrations.

"Come on guys!" She shouted cheerfully and ran forwards off the platform and ran into the village. Erza strode forward, each footstep firm and with purpose as she dragged Natsu and Gray behind her, leaving them stumbling to keep up. Happy was unfortunately left with Erza's luggage.

They walked around the small village, taking in the different atmosphere compared to home. They took in the lack of magic in the air and the energy throbbing beneath their feet. They started walking up a long path after being informed of where the shop was. Soon they reached the top of the hill and knocked on the door of the Rockbell residence.

The door opened and a very small woman answered, glaring at them from down there with her hands on her hips. Lucy handed the woman the request trembling. She was scary! The woman read it and swore viciously.

"Fucking colonel! Have a seat dears and I'll call the bastard"

The team quite were shocked by her use of language and nodded quickly, they were being slowly crushed by intimidation.

They heard a muffled conversation from the next room, a mixture of curses and motherly statements such as "Don't be a stranger!". This quest was weird already.

The lady came back in and approached them with her hand outstretched; "Sorry about that, Pinako Rockbell"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Natsu Dragoneel"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"And Happy!"

"Well I shouldn't get in too deep Mustang says, so no questions will be asked for now. Instead , I'm sure you're all hungry! Coming all that way." Pinako said, leaving the team relieved about both the no questions policy and the mention of food.

They eagerly nodded and thanked the woman as she went to go make food for them. Whilst Pinako was busy in the kitchen they talked about the situation at hand.

"Well, this is going great!" Gray said sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"We're in a house, Where the host hates our employer! We don't even know why we are being employed on top of that! Also, we don't know how bad of a shape this country since the MILITARY wants us here! And if that wasn't enough, we don't even know if we can use our magic here!" Gray ranted, counting each problem off with his fingers.

"Gray makes a valid point, can we use our magic?" Erza asked.

Natsu rubbed his hands together gleefully, "Only one way to find out!" He yelled, earning groans from the group.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray shouted, beating Natsu to the punch. Ice erupted from the ground and shot towards Natsu, pinning him to the wall. Natsu conjured flames in his hands, ready to retaliate.

But they were interrupted by a ring, saved by the by the bell.


End file.
